heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi is a character in Persona 4. He is Ryotaro Dojima's partner and one of the primary antagonists in the game. Involvement Persona 4 Throughout the story, Adachi is portrayed as a textbook lousy detective — he makes rookie mistakes, vomits at the sight of grisly murders, and is seemingly unable to keep his mouth shut about the murder cases to anybody he speaks with, regardless of their involvement (or lack thereof) in the investigation. Throughout the story, Adachi gives the Investigation Team hints and updates regarding the murder cases' current status, which often influence the action the Investigation Team later takes. During Nanako Dojima's time in the hospital, and immediately following her death, Adachi remains oddly collected. He points the group in the direction of Taro Namatame's room in the same hospital, and the group finds Namatame (the Team's primary suspect of the bizarre murder cases) attempting to escape the hospital. Should the Protagonist manage to stay calm and make the correct decision not to kill Taro Namatame, the Normal Ending is unlocked. The Investigation Team, upon further questioning of Namatame, realizes a horrid truth: everything they've deduced was the direct opposite. Namatame stayed true to his words — he was trying to 'save' the victims, but was merely misdirected. Although he did trap Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, and Naoto Shirogane, he did not kill Mayumi Yamano nor Saki Konishi, the first two victims. As the Investigation Team investigates further into the bizarre murder cases and the secret behind the Midnight Channel, they come up with bits of evidence and clues about the truth behind the murders, and find that Adachi has strong evidence of being the murderer. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. The Investigation Team tracks down Adachi, and find him within the very first area the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in — Mayumi Yamano's dungeon. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals that he held a romantic interest towards Mayumi Yamano and used his job on the police force to be alone with Mayumi while she stayed in the Amagi Inn, telling the others that he was sent by to protect her from the media. When the two are alone in the inn's lobby, Adachi asks whether her affair with Namatame is real, which Mayumi brushes off and spurns his feelings. Enraged, Adachi pushes Mayumi back and accidentally drops her into the TV behind them. Since Adachi only tried inserting parts of his body into the TV before, he was surprised and amused to see that humans can actually enter the TV. After the incident, Mayumi ended up as the first victim, with Saki Konishi acting as witness. Adachi later questions Saki about her discovery of Mayumi's corpse. Through his questions, Adachi tries to seduce Saki, but Saki retaliates by slapping him. Having his feelings spurned once again, Adachi pushes Saki into the TV inside the Police Station's interrogation room. Since Saki's body was lighter and skinnier than Mayumi, Adachi was able to push her with ease. Boasting his accomplishment, Adachi remarks that he wasn't committing crimes, but merely establishing justice by killing those two "gold-diggers" hoping to swindle Namatame's money. When Namatame realized that every victim that was murdered first appeared on TV, he contacted the police- however, Adachi was the one who answered Namatame's call. Adachi then reveals that he was the one giving Namatame the idea of pushing the people who appeared on TV into the Midnight Channel (supposedly to save them from the murderer), and mocks Namatame's efforts, wondering aloud whether he was caught up in a messiah complex. When a student named Mitsuo Kubo came to the police station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, Adachi's superiors were less than amused, and pawned off Adachi off with the student. Since allowing Mitsuo to confess to the murders would effectively stop Namatame from continuing to kidnap the people appearing on TV, and Adachi couldn't bear to let his "game" of cat-and-mouse end so quickly, he formulated a plan to lock Mitsuo into the Midnight Channel. His plans were, of course, foiled by the Investigation Team, but because Adachi turned off the lights in the interrogation room Mitsuo had no idea that Adachi was the one who pushed him in. When the Team finds him in the other world, Adachi comments that the 'game' would be boring if the Investigation Team were unable to track him down, and congratulates the Investigation Team in a mocking manner. The 'Adachi' talking to the Investigation Team in Mayumi's reality was revealed to be an illusion, and Rise and Teddie later found out that Adachi was already in his reality. Adachi's ultimate goal was to create a large rift between the Midnight Channel and the Real World, allowing the fog to completely engulf the reality, making the world a place infested with shadows. Taunting the Team, Adachi escapes into his reality, and became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Adachi calls the Team "losers", and wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Adachi's dungeon inside the Midnight Channel Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause. His justification for his actions is that humanity wants the world to be a place where there is no pain and no suffering, and should the world's population turn into Shadows, that dream could become a reality. Adachi also claims that he originally became a police officer just so he could carry a gun. He proceeds to express his disgust and contempt towards society, saying that everyone is condemned to live a life filled with boundaries — only the lucky few who are born with talent are able to get out, and everyone else is forced to either deny or accept the fact that they will never achieve their hopes and dreams. The Investigation Team, however, refutes Adachi's words, and ridicules him on his childish behavior. Yukiko claims that his painful views toward living and his unwillingness to die contradict each other and that he is simply acting like a kid throwing a tantrum. Naoto states that people cannot live alone and that people need each other in order to survive and notes it would only be natural for people who remove themselves from human society to find it difficult to live in it, but since Adachi removes himself from society and his own humanity, he claims to find life troublesome while at the same time causing trouble for others, stating that his logic is that of a immature, egotistic brat. Finally, Yosuke states that Adachi has reduced himself to nothing more than a worthless criminal, causing Adachi's temper to finally snap and unleash his power on the team. The Investigation Team engages Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals that he can summon a Persona, with his Persona taking the form of none other than the Protagonist' initial Persona, Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist's, Adachi's variation of Izanagi takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered and more malevolent form. After his defeat, it is revealed that Adachi was being controlled by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind Adachi's plans of filling the world with fog. However, Adachi himself expressed that it was also partially his true desire as well; and thus was not totally possessed by Ameno-sagiri, and is still to blame for the murders. Upon Adachi's defeat, he questions the Team's reluctance of killing him, asking them wasn't that their initial goal of pursuing him, in which the Team replies that killing him would essentially continue the cycle: one dies; and shows up in the antenna the next day. Surprised by the Team's resolution, Adachi finally gives up, and willingly follows the Team out the Midnight Channel. Outside the Midnight Channel, upon the police's arrival, the Team was inquired that whether a stretcher would be necessary to carry out an exhausted Adachi, which reveals to be a personal favor of Ryotaro Dojima. Further surprised by the polices' exclamation, Adachi finally acknowledges that despite Ryotaro's strict orders towards him, Ryotaro still cares for him as his partner. Guilt-ridden and touched, Adachi swore to confess his crimes to the police, making a full cooperation with them. If the events of the True Ending Arc, which follows after Adachi's defeat, the Team receives a letter from the recently-convicted Adachi, stating his suspicions about there being a higher being orchestrating the entire thing. Unfortunately, he can only give vague clues at best — and tells the Protagonist it is up to him to solve the mystery. Persona 4 Golden In the enhanced port for the Vita, Adachi is a newly-added Social Link, associated with the new Jester Arcana. The link can be started as early as May. If the player reaches rank 6 on his Social Link, the player has the option of not revealing him as the killer, and later destroying evidence, thus letting him go free, or ignoring it and having him jailed. Over the course of the Jester Arcana, Adachi will mention a little bit about his life, such as his school life and parents, as well as talk about how troubling some moments in life can be. He also attempts to hide from an old woman who brings him food everyday, and complains about how she's a bother, as well as how poorly her food seems to taste. If the player chooses to keep silent about Adachi being the prime suspect, they will be able to meet with Adachi prior to leaving, and confront him about being the killer. Adachi will act dumb, pretending not to know anything, and taunt the player, saying that even if he was the killer, there was no proof. The player is given the choice to side with Adachi, and destroy the threatening letter Adachi had secretly sent. Once he does, Adachi will laugh, ridiculing the player once again (as he had just betrayed both Dojima and his friends, going against the search for the true killer that they'd been doing the entire year). Pointing out that destroying evidence is a crime, he calls the protagonist and warns he'd be keeping tabs on him by calling him from his number. This maxes Adachi's Social Link as the Jester Arcana. Adachi leaves the interrogation room, mocking the player one last time with a simple "goodbye, partner." The ending carries out like the Bad Ending, with the player leaving the foggy Inaba. However, after the credits, there is an additional scene where the player sees Adachi from behind as he's walking past the train. As Adachi grins, the protagonist will angrily clench his cell phone, as the train enters a dark tunnel. If the player chooses to reveal Adachi as the killer, the scene will play out like normal, with the exception that Rise will mention that Adachi seems to be subconsciously calling out to and waiting for the player after confronting him in the TV world. The player can then choose to confront him one last time by himself, or wait until everyone shows up. By confronting Adachi by himself, the player will head to the entrance of Magatsu Inaba, where Adachi will appear and playfully taunt the player, calling him a fool for coming alone and believing in the Adachi that he saw. Telling him to return with his friends after purposefully shooting the space right next to the player's ear, he will disappear, revealing the Jester Arcana to actually be the Hunger Arcana. Should the player reach rank 9 and attempt the True Ending, the letter from Adachi will be the same as before, with a slight note at the end. Adachi will tell the player that after what happened, he feels differently about the time he spent with the player, Nanako, and Dojima. However, he still insults the player, calling him a dumbass, and tells him that he will follow his own path, like the player has followed his own. Upon maxing the Jester/Hunger Arcana before facing Izanami-no-Okami, Adachi will appear before the player, insulting him and reminding him that he would show Adachi the true difference between them. In the New Ending, Dojima mentions to the reunited Investigation Group that Adachi has become a model prisoner. Adachi says that he gets better treatment in prison than he had with Dojima. Dojima says he'll bring him a cheap cabbage whenever he'll visit again. Persona 4 Animation In the first anime adaptation Adachi's role remains mostly unchanged. He has very little screen time for most of the series and most differences until the final episodes are minor and often for comedy. His cabbage quirk is played up much more, and he's seen with them often. One minor change though is that he is shown to get visibly angry for a brief moment when Nanako dies. The final episodes have the most differences for him, although mostly in the execution of his scenes. When confronted by the Investigation Team he does not explain everything to them in one room. Rather, he leads them through Magatsu Inaba, which causes images of the past to manifest, so that the characters can see for themselves what happened. Magatsu Inaba has also changed in this version, as it includes destroyed versions of various Inaba locations this time, from Junes to the Amagi Inn. Adachi is also capable of commanding The Reaper in this version, using multiple Reapers to fight the split up Investigation Team and taunt them all individually with illusions of himself. Yu finally locates the real Adachi in the ruins of the Dojima Residence, sitting at the family table with a full set of plates for everyone set out, just like the dinners the four of them used to have together. The two fight one on one, using their Izanagis. Adachi eventually uses an ability to bind both Yu and his Izanagi, keeping them from moving. He plays around with and taunts Yu, shooting at him or stabbing his persona but never actually killing him when he has the chance. Eventually however Yu breaks free, and he and the rest of the Investigation Team refute all of Adachi's words, defeating each Reaper as Adachi starts to crumble apart and panic, screaming at all of them. The rest of the Investigation Team members ridicule Adachi similar to that in the game, but Yu also includes his own input, stating that Adachi was acting naive for thinking that he was the only one suffering in the world. Yu finally defeats Adachi when Izanagi bisects Magatsu-Izanagi at the torso before then stabbing him in the head - all things Adachi himself felt the pain of as they happened. After his defeat, Adachi attempts suicide by shooting himself in the head, but is interrupted by Ameno-sagiri possessing his body. Unlike in the game where the possessed Adachi appears as a completely black, yellow eyed figure, the possessed Adachi in the anime has his eyes change to resemble Ameno-sagiri's lens. The stretcher scene from the game is missing in the anime, but instead Yu extends a hand to Adachi, telling him "let's go home". This action alone seems to have a huge effect on Adachi, as it implies Yu still views Adachi as someone close to their family despite everything that happened. Persona 4 Golden Animation Adachi's backstory is extended in episodes six and seven of the second anime adaptation. We are also shown more of his time in Inaba from his point of view, allowing the viewer to see what the player is unable to in the original game. In episode six it's revealed through flashbacks that Adachi came to Inaba a month or so before Yu did, and had time beforehand to bond with Dojima, who opens his home to Adachi right away, believing that Adachi must have had a rough time in the city to have been transferred to Inaba. Adachi is shown having difficulties getting used to Inaba and fumbles his way through a presentation to his superiors while constantly messing up names of Inaba locations. Eventually however he starts to adjust and learn his way around the town. While at home he's shown to be much more somber and depressed than the way he portrays himself to other people. His apartment is also meticulously neat and tidy, with hardly any personal touches or any indicators of an actual lived in home. He spends all his time at home alone, doing nothing aside from drinking beer and watching TV, seemingly too apathetic to bother with anything else. It is revealed that the reason for his interest in Yamano is that he saw her on the Midnight Channel during the peak of the soul mate rumor. This is the same night he discovered his powers; after being shocked to find the Midnight Channel real he attempted to touch the screen, at which point his hand went through. The next day he was tasked with joining security detail for Yamano, presumably his first time learning of her affair with Namatame. Marie is also immediately suspicious of Adachi, due to her being able to sense Ameno-sagiri inside of him. She attempts to warn Yu to stay away from him, however Yu has already begun befriending Adachi, attempting to help him and get to know him better by giving him food and inviting him to dinner in the place of the old lady from Adachi's social link. Regardless, he tries to talk to Adachi about Marie's concerns but Adachi brushes it off, instead calling Marie's character into question, which could have been meant to foreshadow Marie's own true nature. He then challenges some of Yu's views, telling him that sometimes what you do to try and help others isn't always good for that person. It's also shown that Adachi never actually ate any of the food Yu made for him, choosing to instead let it build up in his fridge before eventually throwing it all away, along with the old lady's stew pot. In episode seven, the confrontation between Yu and Adachi goes mostly the same as it did in the game. However after summoning their Personas and having them clash, the two see a glimpse of each other's life and the world from the other's view. Initially in the vision, Yu sees Adachi as a high school student forgoing friendships and fun in order to spend all his time studying. Then a university student trying to avoid others while becoming more disdainful of people, and eventually an uncharacteristically neat and put together detective who seems pleased with his job. However despite all his hard work, he is often passed over for recognized achievements while younger, more talented detectives are noticed and praised by others. This makes him realize that only talent can get you through life, while those without it are doomed to fail no matter what they do or how hard they work. When the vision finally gets to Inaba, Adachi's fondness of the Dojimas is shown more clearly, showing him enjoying his time with his partner and being happy while holding hands with Nanako. With Yu's arrival, however, Adachi starts to feel as if his place in Inaba is threatened and he begins to grow jealous of the bonds Yu has with his family and friends, things Adachi himself never really had. It is also revealed that Yu's acts of kindness and attempts to befriend him were only making things worse and driving Adachi further over the edge, demonstrating exactly what Adachi was telling him in episode six. Yu and Adachi later fight one on one, just as they did in the first anime. This time though the focus of the fight is their different view points on bonds with the fight culminating once again in a destroyed version of the Dojima residence. After defeating him, Yu helps Adachi realize that he did in fact have a bond of his own, by placing a matching red mug that had been intended for him along side the rest of the family's cups; a family set he was always a part of even when he thought he wasn't. When Ameno-sagiri takes him over this time, he does not have the eye feature he did in the first anime, but rather he is immediately covered in shadows and transformed. From inside of Ameno-sagiri Adachi gives Yu Magatsu-Izanagi, which Yu then uses to quickly defeat the god and save him. Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Adachi appears as a DLC character. In addition, he plays a major role in a scenario called "Episode Adachi", which covers his role in the game, specifically his actions in Episode P4, as well as his relationship with Sho Minazuki. Adachi is also available as a DLC navigator for VS mode. His intro starts with the police still questioning his methods for the two murders in Inaba, which they still do not believe Adachi's words on the matter. Adachi is passive and cooperative with them despite all their verbal and physical abuse, until one of them speaks ill of Dojima, at which point Adachi brings up the officer's own crooked, unethical methods, using dirt he had heard while he was still on the force. Angered, the officer starts to assault him, but is soon brainwashed and controlled by Minazuki, who pushes Adachi into a TV (much like how Adachi dealt with his second and third victims). Upon meeting Minazuki, the other tells Adachi of his plan to destroy the world and that he needs the latent remnants of Ameno-sagiri within Adachi and his Persona in order to tame the being that he intends to summon. He tells Adachi that he has no choice but to follow along with his plan - otherwise he'll kill him, and the murders in Inaba will resume (implying that anyone who dies that night, including Adachi himself, will show up in town the same way the original victims did). While Adachi expresses an understanding of Sho's mindset, he wants no part of the plan due to his promise to abide by the rules of the world, but he also can't allow anymore victims to appears, otherwise his last few months in jail trying to get the case closed as soon as possible and all the experiences that made him who he is now will be for naught. So he smiles and nods and pretends to go along with the plan, whilst never actually agreeing to anything outright. After meeting the other personality, Sho, and being told he can do whatever he wants so long as it doesn't get in the way, Adachi tries to come up with a method to sabotage Sho's plans and help the Investigation Team stop him. When he runs into Yu, Yosuke and Chie, he puts on a big act pretending to be cooperating with Sho, while never actually denying or confirming his involvement. Avoiding answering any accusations with yes or no answers he instead spends the whole conversation trying to drop hints and important information for them, so that they may figure out Sho's plans, all while being careful so that Sho doesn't catch onto what he's doing. He soon leaves, taunting them into trying to hurry up and rescue their friends. While talking to Sho a second time, he catches sight of the trio spying on them and moves to try and block them from Sho's view. Unfortunately Sho saw them anyway and throws a knife at them, prompting them to come out of hiding and ultimately instigating a confrontation. Adachi keeps trying to dissuade Sho from killing the Investigation Team, but to no avail. At one point he nearly steps in to save them, but thankfully Naoto and Labrys show up in time to save their friends. He does eventually have to step in though to stop Minazuki from killing Yu, placing himself between the two of them and trying to convince him he has other things to take care of. Once Minazuki's gone he leaves another hint for the Investigation Team, before deciding they should know enough now and take care of things themselves and heads to the school roof. Once at the top of the tower he attempts to destroy the collection of Persona Fragments that Sho had gathered for his plans. However, one shot was not enough and Sho stops him before he can get another shot in. A scuffle happens between the two, in which Adachi initially has the upper hand up until Sho uses the powers he borrowed from Kagutsuchi to turn the tables. With Adachi overpowered, Sho begins to beat him within an inch of his life, furious over being betrayed and intent on killing him. While beating him he reveals that he had intended to only use and then kill Adachi from the start, ripping his Persona from him and then killing him slowly after letting him see the world Adachi had wanted but failed to create. Despite being severely beaten, Adachi berates Sho, calling him out on the same things the Investigation Team called him out on during their confrontation in the original game, and telling Sho not to lump the two of them together. As Sho is about to finish Adachi off, Yu manages to arrive inn time to stop him, preventing Adachi from being hurt any further. Yu at this point has seen through Adachi's "facade" when he was messing with him and his friends earlier, and understand his true intentions. At this point, Adachi passes out. When Yu can't hold out against Kagutsuchi much longer, Adachi manages to regain consciousness. Despite his injuries he gets up and tries to fight Kagutsuchi on his own for a while so that Yu can regain his strength. When both of them are almost completely spent, they merge the power of their Personas together to defeat Kagutsuchi for good, using imagery that calls back to the original myth of Izanagi cutting Kagutsuchi apart with his sword, Totsuka. Adachi collapses once more afterwards, relieved that everything is finally over. When Adachi awakens again it's in the hub of the TV world, with Yu and Sho also there. After waking up he spends some time talking to Sho; he admits that he sees a lot of himself and the way he once was once was in the boy, and that the two of them are very similar, hence why he's able to understand why he did what he did. But he also feels that being as young as he is Sho has plenty of chances to redeem himself now and actually enjoy his youth. He tells Sho that he can't just run and hide in this world, something Adachi himself had to learn in the original game. After imparting those words to him, Adachi attempts to leave and go back to jail, telling Yu that he just wants to do his time in peace and never wants to see him again. Before he can leave though, Yu stops him to tell him of Dojima's intent to visit him. After wishing him good luck with Dojima, Adachi insults Yu one last time before leaving for good. In the epilogue many months have passed, the investigation is finally closed and Adachi's trial date is set. As he thinks over everything that happened, who he was during the murders, who he is now, why he did what he did during the P-1 Climax and what "his rules" are, he is informed that Dojima has finally come to visit him. Despite taunting one another playfully, Adachi mulls over how Dojima has all right to never want to deal with him ever again and yet still keeps coming back no matter how often Adachi tries to severe their connection. Finally beginning to understand the bonds that Adachi used to regularly push away and mock, he tries to hide a smile from Dojima, while accidentally admitting out loud that maybe having a bond like this isn't so bad after all. This visit is the same one Dojima refers to in Golden's epilogue. In Episode P4 Adachi does not fight against Kagutsuchi on his own (he and Yu still fuse their personas however). He also disappears without any explanation after Kagutsuchi is defeated, much to Yu's shock and confusion. This was likely done to entice players to buy and play the DLC to find out what actually happened to Adachi. He appears very briefly in Episode P3. First, Mitsuru Kirijo is able to hear him a little as she's regaining consciousness. He speaks to Sho briefly, before announcing that he's "going for a walk". Later, he reappears near the end, saving Teddie, Mitsuru, Akihiko Sanada and Aigis while they are being overwhelmed by a huge mass of Shadows. He clears a way for them to get inside of Junes to save the rest of the Investigation Team, reveals Sho's intent to summon a god, and then leaves to head back to the tower. When Labrys makes it to the top of the tower, she sees Adachi knocked out after being beaten by Sho, who claims that Adachi betrayed him and won't tell him what happened to his other personality. Therefore it is likely Adachi was attempting to destroy the Persona Fragments again, but may have been the last person to actually speak to Minazuki before he disappeared, considering Sho's anger at not getting any answers about Minazuki's sudden disappearance from him. It is unclear how much of the confrontation between them remained the same. Just like in Episode P4, Adachi vanishes after Kagutsuchi is defeated but Labrys believes Elizabeth teleported him away someplace safe. Adachi will also appear in arcade mode. His role and intentions there are of course vague, and he and Minazuki never confirm or deny their involvement with one another. Killed Victims *Mayumi Yamano *Saki Konishi Allies *Ameno-sagiri Enemies *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiki Amagi *Teddie *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Ryotaro Dojima *Saki Konishi *Mayumi Yamano *Taro Namatame *Sho Minazuki Appearances *Persona 4 **Persona 4 Golden *Persona 4 The Animation *Persona 4 Golden Animation *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4: Arena Ultimax Category:Unknown Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Killers Category:Police Category:Persona Users Category:Jester Arcana Category:Hunger Acrana Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Alive